Hermione Malfoy
by MedianocheGlow12043
Summary: Hermione descubre que no todo es lo que parece, al final podría ser una sangre pura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados.**

* * *

**1. La Carta**

Después de la guerra, los alumnos de séptimo año se les dió la oportunidad de volver Hogwarts a terminar su último año escolar, para brujas como Hermione Granger eso es una gran oportunidad, en cambio sus amigos regresan porque saben que no conseguirán un trabajo decente, sin haber terminado su educación antes. Así que Hermione había regresado a casa de sus padres aun que ellos no estaban allí, habían muerto bajo un ataque de mortífagos. En poco pensaba volver con los Wesley, Molly la había invitado a la madriguera, diciendo que ella era parte de su familia, aunque en secreto pensaba que al estar cerca de Ron ellos pronto después de salir de Hogwarts ellos se casarían y ella planearía la boda, ese pensamiento siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro.

Hermione estaba sentada tomando una taza de té, cuando escucho un pequeño golpecito en la ventana, al ver un lechuza abrió la ventana para dejarlo pasar, desató la carta y la lechuza se quedó quieta como esperando respuesta.

La carta traía su nombre escrito con una bella caligrafía, pero no decía quien la envía. Hermione frunció el ceño pero la abrió.

_Querida Hermine_

_Hace poco nos enteramos del hechizo que protege tu verdadera identidad. Te preguntaras de que hablo, comenzare desde el principio, tiempo después de haberme casado, descubrí que estaba embarazada, como toda mujer enamorada era muy dichosa, pensaba que solo llevaba un niño, cuando mi sanador vino a revisarme confirmo que llevaba gemelos, dos niños en lugar de un, mi felicidad y la de mi esposo era aún mayor, en su familia no son muy frecuentes los nacimientos de mujeres, después de llevarlos nueve meses por fin llego el día de su nacimiento, esa noche cuando estaba en la labor de parto, había nacido mi primer hijo él era un varón, solo faltaba la niña, no paso mucho tiempo después de unos minutos nació._

_Después del nacimientos de mis dos hijos, fue cuando puede abrazarlos, era tan feliz que nada podía quitar mi felicidad, mi esposo estaba igual que yo él fue el primero en abrazar a nuestra hija, él fue quien le puso nombre como yo se lo puse a nuestro hijo._

_Así pasaron los días, el aumento del señor obscuro subía hasta que hubo una profecía del nacimiento de aquel que lo derrotaría, no le prestamos mucha importancia, hasta que el señor obscuro cayó a manos de un niño, no lo podíamos creer era muy sorprendente, pero concluyo con la muerte de los padres del niño, dejándolo huérfano pero es historia ya la conoces._

_El primero de Noviembre de 1981, un amigo de la familia y padrino de mis dos hijos, nos avisó del inminente ataque no lo podíamos creer no habíamos hecho nada para provocarlos. Mi esposo estaba con mi hijo y yo con la niña se llevaron al niño a un lugar seguro, no me fui con ellos de inmediato pensamos que ellos estarían en busca del varón cuando salí para poder aparecerme al lugar donde se encontraba mi esposo con mi hijo y nuestro amigo, pero ellos me rodearon eran varios y yo sola con mi hija en brazos no pude hacer mucho por defendernos ese día me la arrebataron, dieron que ese era nuestro castigo por lo sucedido a los Potter, ellos no sabían que eran gemelos, así que se fueron con mi hija, cuando mi esposo se enteró de los sucedido estaba furioso, la buscamos por años pero después de un tiempo nos dimos por vencidos, desde ese día nos volvimos más desconfiados del resto de los magos y brujas que no son como nosotros._

_Hermione cuando entraste a nuestra mansión, ella te reconoció por la sangre, como sabrás cada bruja y mago tiene una firma mágica. Al nacer quedo registrada en la mansión junto a la de tu hermano._

_Callamos cuando nos dimos cuenta, después de haber salido gracias Dobby, no quisimos ponerte en peligro, con el señor obscuro y con mi hermana Bellatriz. _

_Al ser una bruja inteligente sabrás que cuando hablo de mi hija perdida me refiero a ti, tengo el presentimiento que puedes traer un glamur por eso no te pareces a nosotros ni tevés igual que tu hermano, Draco ya está enterado de ti, sabe que eres su hermana y tiene ganas de conocerte mejor._

_Existe la posibilidad de no creer lo que te he dicho, pero danos una oportunidad, podemos quitar el hechizo, y si eso no te convence también se puede con una poción de patrimonio y unas gotas de tu sangre._

_Tu padre y yo lamentamos lo ocurrido en la mansión, si hubiéramos sabido que eras nuestra hija, soy capaz de matar a mi propia hermana para protegerte._

_Draco dice hola y lo siento._

_ Con amor tu familia._

_ Narcissa Malfoy._

Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, no podía ser real apenas hace unos días finalizó la guerra, todo lo malo se fue y ahora esta carta, soy hija de muggle se decía así misma, pero lo más extraño fue que la carta estaba firmada por Narcissa Malfoy, hace unas semanas fue torturada en esa mansión y no tenía ganas de volver a pisar ese lugar. La lechuza seguía parada, tal vez esperaba una respuesta pero no sabía que decir o hacer es ese momento estaba en estado de shock y no podían culparla, tan poco podía negar la curiosidad que sentía, recuerda que en una de sus clases de encantamientos, le habían enseñado a eliminar ese tipo de hechizos con su contraparte.

Hermione se levantó tomo su varita y se fue a su habitación donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, tocándose suavemente con su varita pronunció el encantamiento. "Finite Incantatem" hubo un especie de neblina sobre su cuerpo y poco a poco empezó a notar las diferencias, creció un poco más, su cabello una vez castaño y rizado cambio a lacio y rubio platinado, sus ojos cafés cambiaron a grises , su rostro ahora es pálido y afilado igual que Draco, con la diferencia que tiene rasgos femeninos.

Ahora parecía lo contrario a Hermione Granger, la carta decía la verdad pero ahora quiere respuestas, ella no puede aceptarlos tan pronto, aún está en dolor por la muerte de sus padres de crianza. A pesar que en la carta explica varias cosas, aún faltan respuestas, aquellos magos que la tomaron serian miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no podía creerlo ellos serían incapaces de hacer algo malo.

Tendría que hacer una visita a los Malfoy para obtener respuestas y otra a los Weasley, para contarles a sus amigos lo que está pasando ellos la comprenderían sobre todo Ron que la había besado en la batalla final, aún que no han hablado de ello.

* * *

**Hola pues esta es una idea que tuve hace poco, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, si les gusta o no. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados.**

* * *

**2. Palabras envenenadas**

_Familia Malfoy_

_Acepto reunirme con ustedes y darles una oportunidad, pero de momento no puedo reunirme con ustedes, me invitaron a comer en casa de los Weasley y no puedo faltar, me gustaría saber cuándo está bien para ustedes y también para mí. _

_Tengo preguntas y solo ustedes me pueden dar las respuestas que necesitó._

_Hermione Granger._

"Bueno pequeño, te molestaría llevar esta carta a la mansión Malfoy" dijo Hermione a la lechuza mientras ataba la carta. Hermione miro como la ave se alejaba volando _'Este día no puede empeorar' _pensaba Hermione. Después de haber enviado la carta y guardado la que recibió, se dispuso a comer algo, preparo un desayuno sencillo, el cual consistía en dos rebanadas de pan tostado, huevos revueltos con pimientos, champiñones y cebolla y una taza de café, sencillo pero bueno. No encontraba nada que hacer para matar el tiempo hasta las 11:00 que sería cuando se iría con los Weasley, no tenía nada nuevo que leer, los libros de la casa ya los había leído, eso le dio una idea después de la guerra no había pasado por la librería, con eso en mente subió a su habitación.

Después de bañarse buscaba que ponerse pero al tener un nuevo cuerpo, tuvo que trasfigurar la ropa que usaría en el día. Sentía mucha confusión, su vida siempre fue buena, aún que de pequeña sufría las burlas de sus compañeros de clases cuando estaba en la primaria, después cuando la profesora McGonagall le trajo la carta donde era aceptada en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería, pensó que podría ser diferente, ya no tendría las burlas de sus compañeros, hasta podría tener una amiga real y no imaginaría como siempre vio a sus libros, aquellos que siempre le enseñaban algo nuevo.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió al Callejón Diagon al entrar notaba como la gente se le quedaba viendo, pensó que a la mejor era por su nuevo aspecto y el parecido con los Malfoy, aún que ella no le puso demasiado atención solo los ignoro y siguió su camino, se fue directamente a Flourish y Blotts, cuando entro en la tienda podía respirar el olor de los libros, esa esencia especial que parecen tener, el olor de cuero en algunos, en otros el olor característico de un libro nuevo, sus favoritos eran los viejos se podría pensar, al ser los más viejos eran los más baratos pero en realidad eran los más caros.

Recorría los pasillos en busca de algo interesante que leer, hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención, era un libro con tapa roja, no muy grueso y un poco viejo alguna de sus páginas empezaban a ponerse algo amarillentas. "Magia Antigua y sus Misterios, suena interesante para un poco de lectura ligera antes de dormir" se dijo así misma caminaba con él hasta la caja donde lo puso en el mostrador, el encargado lo tomo y puso en una bolsa de papel. "Son 22 Galeones por favor" '_Un poco caro_' pensó saco sus galeones y los entrego al encargado "Gracias" dijo Hermione antes de salir de la tienda contenta con su nuevo libro.

Caminando sin rumbo y distraída observando las tiendas por las que pasaba, de repente sin fijarse choco con alguien de inmediato empezó a disculparse, hasta que reconoció a la persona con la que se encontró. "Lo siento… ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Draco volteó a mirar al que se había atrevido a golpearlo y estorbar en su camino, pero se sorprendió al ver a una mujer joven y hermosa, pero de alguna manera parecía como si ya la había visto, al escuchar su apellido salir de sus labios, la voz era la que conoció."¿Granger?" preguntó un poco confundido. "Si Malfoy soy yo ¿sorprendido?" preguntó un poco altanera, con una sonrisa en de lado.

No podía creer lo que veía allí enfrente de él, era como su doble nada más que en versión femenina. "Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupada, como para reunirte con mi familia y teveo aquí, haciendo nada" dijo con su voz algo dura.

Hermione se encogió al escucharlo hablar. "No es lo que parece, solo vine por un nuevo libro" dijo mostrándole lo que había comprado. "Dentro de poco me iré con los Weasley" dijo Hermione.

"Suerte la necesitaras, si piensas llegar así" dijo señalándola. "Que tengo de malo" preguntó. Draco sonrió y dijo "Te ves como yo, exacto en algunas partes" dijo con una sonrisa muy picara, al darse cuenta a que se refería solo pudo sonrojarse. "Entenderán cuando les explique lo que paso" contestó sonriendo al final '_Ellos entenderán y me comprenderán, al final son como mi otra familia_' pensó.

"Bueno si vas con las comadrejas a comer ven con nosotros a cenar, paso por ti si quieres" En muy pocas ocasiones un Malfoy mostraba una sonrisa genuina. "Te envió una lechuza después, si me desocupo" dijo dando por finalizada está conversación.

"Tú no tienes una lechuza" acusó Draco. "Consigo una ya me voy, se me hace tarde" con un "puf" Hermione desapareció.

(…)

Al llegar a la casa de los Weasley, se acercó a la puerta y toco, en este punto estaba muy nerviosa después de su conversación con Draco, pensaba en lo que ocurriría si no la aceptaban al final los Malfoy y los Weasley no estaban en los mejores términos, aún después de la guerra.

El ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, al abrirse por completo pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a Ginny, sin esperar se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y Ron, los dos chicos estaban confundidos al ver a la hermosa chica ante ellos y más aún cuando los abrazo, ambos se sonrojaron. En cambio a Ginny no le hizo gracia alguna. '_Quien se cree esta para abrazar a mi novio'_ pensó mientras tosía para llamar la atención. "Ah lo siento, ¡Hola Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hola Ginny!" Los saludo.

"Quien está en la puerta" se escuchó una voz de adentro de la casa antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, la señora Weasley apareció en la puerta. "Hola querida se te ofrecía algo" pregunto a la chica que estaba afuera de su casa. "Hola soy Hermione Granger" dijo con voz firme. "No se puede ser, nuestra mione no parece una puta" dijo Ginny fríamente.

Hermione no podía creer lo cruel de su amiga, con alguien que supuestamente acababa de conocer, aún que no se parece mucho a ella, no debía ser tan cruel. "Enserió chicos soy yo, escuchen mi voz es la misma" dio en un intento por probar la verdad. "Nuestra Hermione es muy diferente, debes estar confundida" decía la señora Weasley.

Los demás no sabían que decir Ginny la seguía mirando muy altiva, Ron un poco embobado y Harry confundido pues la imagen parecía muy diferente a Hermione pero su voz es igual. "¿Hermione eres tú? ¡Pero que te paso!" preguntó Harry después de superar el shock. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que alguien lograba creerle.

"Bueno Harry es una larga historia, puedo pasar y así les cuento" pregunto Hermione. "Un momento querida, aún no sabemos con certeza si realmente eres quien dice ser" dijo Molly con voz muy dulzona. "A mí no me importa quien sea. Hola soy Ron Weasley" dijo Ron levantando su mano para saludarla, con una sonrisa de lado intentando verse sexy ante la rubia. Hermione puso los ojos y lo ignoro.

"Enserio soy Hermione, tengo esta imagen porque tenía puesto un glamur, pero ya no esta es mi verdadera imagen, déjeme explicarme por favor" suplicó. "Muy bien entra" dijo la señora Weasley de mala gana, haciendo un gesto para que la dejaran entrar, los cinco se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaba el resto de la familia. "Quien es ella" pregunto el señor Weasley. "Eso esperamos que nos diga" dijo Molly secamente. "Toma siento querida y explícanos" dijo Arthur con voz paternal.

"Hola soy Hermione Granger, antes de que contradigan mis palabras, déjeme explicarles" empezó a decir ella, con un movimiento de cabeza, Arthur le dijo que continuara. "Recibí una carta, diciéndome que era adoptada, que había sido robada de mi verdadera familia, por cuestión de venganza, al principio no lo podía creer pero en la carta mencionaba, la posibilidad de estar bajo el encantamiento glamour, recordé el contra hechizo y el resultado lo pueden ver" relató Hermione señalándose a sí misma.

"¿Quién te envió la carta?" Pregunto Harry. Hermione suspiro esperaba evitar esa pregunta, pero era inevitable. "¿Conocemos a esa familia de magos?" pregunto Ron contentó con la nueva apariencia de la chica. Con un último suspiro contesto. "Si los conocen la carta la envió Narcissa Malfoy" dijo sacando la carta de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la entregó a Harry, después de leerla se la volvió a entregar, ahora entiende porque Narcissa le mintió al señor oscuro acerca de su muerte, fue por amor a ella porque él era su amigo y no quería verla sufrir por su muerte.

El silenció era palpable después de las dos últimas palabras. "No puede ser llevas la misma sangre que la escoria sangre pura, ya no eres nuestra mione, te convertiste en una cualquiera no queremos nada que ver con alguien como tú verdad Harry" dijo Ron con disgustado. Harry no sabía que pensar estaba en medio de la discusión, por una parte esta su amiga a la que considera su hermana y por otro estaba su amigo él que lo recibió con su familia desde segundo año. El no creía que Hermione cambiaria, solo por ser sangre pura, en cambio Ron sabía que era voluble y cambia de opinión muy rápido, jamás olvidara como los dejo solos cuando cazaban Horrocux, solo Hermione estuvo con él mostrado su cariño y lealtad. "No se Ron es Hermione, ella no cambiara solo por eso" dijo Harry saliendo en su defensa, sonriendo con cariño hacia ella, al verlo le devolvió el gesto.

Ginny no podía creer lo que pasaba, todos la querían hasta Harry y eso no le agradaba, además de tener la atención de los mejores chicos, también tendría ahora el dinero de la familia Malfoy. "Como puedes pensar así Harry, ella ahora se cree mejor que nosotros, solo porque resulto ser una sangre pura y además rica" dijo con desdén y un toque de celos. Los demás no sabían que decir y además no querían meterse en esa discusión, Charlie pensaba que sus hermanos estaban exagerando, personalmente había hablado con ella, no le parecía una chica interesada, al igual que él sus otros hermanos junto con su padre tenían pensamientos similares.

Molly Weasley pensaba lo surrealista de los hechos, sus hijos estaban molestos por culpa de esa chica, notaba como el resto de los presentes miraban con desaprobación a Ginny y a Ron, ellos tendría que estar a favor de su familia no de la intrusa. "Chicos no discutan por ella, no vale la pena Harry, Ginny tiene razón tú debes apoyar a tu novia" dijo Molly con su voz dulzona.

Después del comentario de la señora Weasley, Hermione no pudo soportar más y se puso a llorar, al verla así Ginny puso cara de vitoria algo que disgusto más a Harry, los demás hermanos Weasley junto con Arthur quedaron muy molestos con Molly, Ron ni se inmutó al verla en ese estado.

Charlie se levantó después de darle una mirada dura a su madre y sus dos hermanos pequeños, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó susurrando palabras de consuelo, era injusto como la estaban tratando, Fred y George también se acercaron a ellos y la abrazaron, para ellos siempre sería una hermana más.

"Te llevo a casa" pregunto Charlie, después de notar su respiración más tranquila "Po…por… fa..vor…Charlie…" dijo entrecortada-mente. "No les hagas caso, para nosotros…" empezó a decir George. "Sigues siendo nuestra hermana" finalizó Fred. Ambos gemelos la soltaron. "Gra…cias…chicos".

Harry no quería dejarla sola en estos momentos, pero lo pusieron entre la espada y la pared. "No la dejes sola, llévala con los Malfoy ellos la cuidaran" dijo Harry a Charlie quien asistió con la cabeza en respuesta, después de salir de la casa podía escuchar una fuerte discusión, la alejo de allí llevándola a la zona de aparecerse y tras un "puf" aparecieron ante la majestuosa Mansion, Charlie no sabía qué hacer si llamar o esperar a que alguien apareciera, no tuvo que esperar mucho ante él estaba un elfo doméstico.

"Que quieres mago" dijo con voz desagradable. "Busco a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy de parte de Charlie Weasley, traigo a Hermione" dijo mostrando a la chica abrazada a él, como si fuera su salvavidas. El elfo tras hacer un gesto de compresión, despareció.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí los dejo lamento si ven algún error la ortografía no es mi fuerte, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Siento como si le falto algo, personalmente no me gusto mucho este capitulo.  
**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Buenas Noches (para mi ya es de noche).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados.**

* * *

**3. Visitas inesperadas**

Desdé el día de la captura del trio de oro, cuando fueron llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, las cosas ya fueron iguales para ellos, al enterarse que la sangre sucia podría ser su hija, empezaron a ver su vida de otra manera, era cierto ellos apoyan al señor oscuro, porque creían en la pureza de la sangre, al saber que su hija era amiga del enemigo del señor oscuro, todo empezó a cambiar para ellos.

Ese día al ver a Hermione siendo torturada, de alguna manera era triste para Narcissa, pero se recordaba que era una sangre sucia, la cual tuvo la desgracia de caer en manos de su sádica hermana, después de que escaparon Bellatrix parecía tan decepcionada y furiosa una mala combinación en ella, sentía dolor por no entregar a Potter a su Señor, había fracasado dejándolos escapar.

Cuando Lucius se dio cuenta de la firma registrada en la Mansión, era la misma que la de su desaparecida hija, por primera vez sintió esperanza, sentía como una emoción diferente una que no había sentido nunca, era como si su vida acabara de mejorar como si todo lo malo desaparecería, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió sonreír, mostrando la alegría dentro de su corazón. No podía esperar para contarle a su esposa sobre esta revelación, pero solo la idea, de haber tenido a su hija en esa Mansión bajo esas circunstancias hacían apretar su corazón de una tristeza peor que cuando la creían muerta, pensaba que había fallado como padre en el momento que dejaron de buscarla, su mente empezó a volar imaginando quien podría ser la pequeña niña de sus ojos, los Lovegood ya tenían tiempo en sus mazmorras así que podría descartar a esa chica, las únicas mujeres en la mansión en esos momentos habían sido su esposa, Bellatrix su loca cuñada, la chica Lovegood y la amiga de Potter, como había descartado a la otra chica solo quedaba la amiga de Potter, Granger.

Ante esta información se negaba a que fuera cierto, la habían torturado en frente de sus ojos, y si eso no fuera poco su cuñada había manchado su brazo con esa palabra, aquella con la que el mismo la llamo, sabía que su propio hijo la había llamado varias veces en Hogwarts, le dolía como una puñalada directa en su corazón, saber que esa cicatriz jamás se borraría de su brazo, la daga estaba maldecida para que dejar marca. Ahora la palabra ¡Sangre Sucia! Adornaba su brazo, pero de algo estaba seguro vengaría el dolor de su hija, cuando su esposa se enterará sabía que no se opondría, solo le quedaría espera que ella al conocer la verdad pudiera perdonarlos.

El mismo día después de haber escapado solo tuvo un breve momento aclarando sus ideas, por que apareció Lord Voldemor y estaba furioso por haber permitido el escape de Harry Potter, el traidor de la sangre y la sangre sucia como él mismo dijo, nunca fue más agradecido por saber oclumancia que aquellos momentos si él se enteraba que su hija podría ser la amiga de Potter él no tendría compasión y su cuñada Bella tan poco la aceptaría como sobrina a menos que se volviera contra la Orden, pero no permitiría que su alma se oscureciera por las ideas de un loco como su 'señor' suficiente había tenido con Draco y el saber la tarea que le había encomendado, pero gracias a Merlin su amigo había ayudado a su hijo, siempre estaría en deuda con Severus.

Cuando llego la noche después de que el señor oscuro se había retirado, todos estaban exhaustos y muy adoloridos, le dolía ver a su otro hijo siendo torturado en el mismo día que su hija, hubiera preferido tomar el castigo de Draco y su esposa pero sabía que aun que suplicara no era posible por Bella le daba igual sentía un poco de gusto al verla sufrir, aún que eso no le quitaba la impotencia junto con la ira y otra emociones que sentía.

Empezaba a desesperarse ya que Bellatrix parecía no dejarlos solos hablando de cómo habían fracasado y molestado a su señor, cada vez que escuchaba decir eso sentía como se le retorcía la bilis de coraje e impotencia.

Pero ni eso le amargaría su día, llego el momento después de enviar a Draco a dormir, por fin pudo decirlo lo que había descubierto, al escuchar como su esposo poco a poco le iba diciendo lo que sabía, gruesas lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos junto con una inmensa alegría que no podía contener, cuanto había esperado ese momento y ahora se enteraba que su hija estuvo muy cerca de ella, daba gracias a la vida, pero también esa noche lloro al recordar como su hija le imploraba a su hermana que se detuviera, como lloraba de dolor al ser torturada, ella misma había sido torturada pero no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces para tomar su lugar, nunca había sido tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo muy infeliz, en los brazos de su esposo se pasó parte de la noche llorando por sus dos hijos, a los que le había tocado sufrir en el mismo día, ante sus ojos y los de su esposo.

Habían a cordado revelarle a Draco de la existencia de su hermana, a la mañana siguiente lo más pronto posible ya que el regresaba a Hogwarts. Las emociones de Draco eran confusas poco a poco se llenó de dolor al conocer la identidad de su hermana, todas las veces que la insultó en el colegio cada vez que se reía de ella, cuando la hechizado, hasta ayer cuando fue torturada, no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez como un niño, que tiembla miedo por una tempestuosa tormenta, un niño que busca los brazos protectores de su madre. Nunca lo habían abrazado de esa forma, jamás había visto a su madre llorar tan desgarradoramente y su padre el que siempre tenía un semblante frio ahora se veía tan vulnerable no parecían los sangre pura de siempre sino parecían una familia muy dañada.

Entre sus dos padres habían decidido traerla devuelta a donde pertenece, siempre se había sentido solo siendo hijo único, pero sabiendo que tenía una hermana gemela, sentía como si era su deber protegerla de todo mal, se miraba espantándole sus pretendientes, pensar en ello traía un sonrisa a sus labios, borrando la tristeza de hace unos momentos, ahora el sabia toda la verdad y estaba empeñado en conseguir su perdón, a partir de ese día ella iba a tener a su hermano para protegerla.

(….)

La guerra había terminado, pasaron unos días y fue cuando decidieron mandarle aquella carta a Hermione, teniendo fe y esperanza de lograr su perdón. En aquel entonces Draco les había contado todo lo que sabía de ella, el orgullo se reflejaba en sus ojos, cada vez que escuchaban de sus logros. Pero ninguna palabra por buena que fuera, remplaza a tenerla allí.

Ese día fue muy desesperante después de haber enviado la carta, los tres Malfoy no eran personas de mucha paciencia. Después de una larga espera la lechuza había regresado con la contestación, les hubiera encantado tenerla todo el día con ellos, mejor aún que se mudara con ellos, pero desgraciadamente sabían que no sería fácil convencerla aún que la ley está de parte de ellos, en ella estipula que ninguna joven puede vivir sola antes de casarse solo con un miembro de la familia, con esa ley no importa si era mayor de edad o no, su lugar era con su familia hasta que contrajo matrimonio.

Habían pensado hablarle de la ley cuando la tuvieran en casa, mientras habían pensado en invitarla a desayunar al día siguiente, en total la tendría pronto en su mansión, también tendrían que cambiar su nombre, al de nacimiento.

Draco no soportaba más y fue decidió visitar el Callejón Diagon, quería buscar algún regalo para su hermana, algo para darle la bienvenida y tal vez tomarse un trago con sus amigos.

Su sorpresa fue al verla allí aún que no como la reconoció de inmediato, el parecido le asombró, le molesto un poco verla por allí, después de haber recibido su contestación había antepuesto su familia por una Comadreja, dudaba que la fueran a recibir con los brazos abiertos, después de todo los Weasley no se llevan bien con los Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo, una parte de él deseaba equivocarse, sabia cuanto los quería y cuanto le dolería si llegaban a rechazarla pero allí estaría él y su familia para recibirla con los brazos abiertos pase lo que pase.

Había encontrado a Theo y Blaize dos de sus amigos, los tres tomaron un Firewhisky en el Caldero Chorreante. Decidió contarles sobre su hermana, al final se enterarían ya sea por él o por otra persona.

"Bueno tengo algo que contarles, déjeme terminar antes de interrumpir" dijo torpemente Draco sin saber cómo comenzar, al ser sus amigos sabía que lo comprenderían y tal vez le ayudarían a buscar un regalo decenté para ella. Blaize asintió con la cabeza, en señal de entender.

"Por supuesto Draco te dejaremos terminar antes de interrogarte por tu extraño comportamiento" dijo Theo con una sonrisa. Draco solo meneo la cabeza a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.

"Pues verán todo comenzó cuando los ladrones nos llevaron a la Mansión a Potter y sus amigos…" Fue así como empezó a relatar toda la historia, lo que habían dicho sus padres y sus pensamientos, también les contó cuando la vio hace poco en el Callejón Diagon, y su inminente visita con los Weasley.

"Ahora entienden porque me encuentro tan desesperado, molesto en fin. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esa visita con las Comadreas" dijo Draco a sus amigos.

"Te entiendo amigo descubrir que tienes una hermana y en realidad pensabas que era una Nacida Muggle, pero en realidad no lo era. Además es amiga de Potter y Weasley y de remate parece que ella y el Weasley salen juntos" dijo Theo un poco serio.

"¡Sobre mi cadáver esa Comadreja tocara a mi hermanita!" dijo Draco un poco furioso por la idea, aun que imagina que al final ella podría conocer a otro mago mejor que la Comadreja, pero en realidad empezaba a sentires un poco sobre protector con ella, como queriendo reponer todos esos años que habían estado separados.

"Está bien no te enojes, nadie se acercara a ella hasta podemos ayudarte sería bueno conocerla mejor no crees Theo, además si Draco es como nuestro hermano de otra madre, ella podría ser nuestra hermana también" dijo Blaize bajando los ánimos alterados de su amigo.

"Si suena bien, esa Comadreja no sabrá que lo golpeó" respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Después de haber pagado sus bebidas, habían acordado acompañar a Draco a buscar el regalo para su hermana, lo primero que pensaron era en libros, pero eliminaron la idea en la Mansión Malfoy había suficientes, pasaron por tiendas de ropa pero no se atrevían a entrar además no sabían su talla. Pasaron por joyerías pero ella no parecía muy material.

"Sigo pensando que Draco debería medirse aquel vestido rosa pastel con ese cinto plateado con ese bonito encaje, también buscamos unas zapatillas del mismo color se vería bien en ella no crees Blaize" dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto Theo! Que dices Draco regresamos a la tienda de ropa" contesto felizmente Blaize. Por su parte Draco parecía a punto de escupir fuego, de lo enojado que se encontraba sabía que sus amigos solo querían ponerlo de buen humor y burlarse un poco de él.

"Como se atreven a suguir tal cosa, soy un Malfoy" dijo un muy indignado Draco. Sus amigos solo se rieron al ver su expresión de horror, al final Draco decidió caminar hacia la joyería buscando algo digno de su hermana, algo que fuera especial, ningún pendiente ni collar parecía de su agrado hasta que vio un brazalete de plata, con lo que parecían ser dos serpientes enredadas en medio de ambas era otra serpiente enredada sobre una esmeralda, al ver dicha joya Draco sonrió de lado ahora su hermana esta entre serpientes.

"Buscaba algo en especial señor" dijo el dependiente de la tienda al ver al joven, interesado en el brazalete.

"¡Sí! Quiero ese brazalete" contesto con voz monótona.

"Es un poco caro ¿está seguro señor?" preguntó.

"Como se atreve a cuestionarme de tal manera soy un Malfoy, si quiero puedo comprar toda su tienda sin que mi bóveda tenga ni un rasguño" contesto altaneramente muy propio de él. El vendedor no era tonto había reconocido al joven desde que entro, los Malfoy eran conocidos por ser una de las familias sangre pura más ricas, pero era parte de su trabajo asegurarse que le pudieran pagar.

"Lo siento señor, no quise ofenderle" dijo humildemente. Draco solo hizo un gesto con la mano, para que prosiguiera.

"¿Desea que lo envuelva en papel de regalo o se lo dejo así?" pregunto.

"Envuelto estaría mejor" Draco pago por el brazalete y espero a que se lo dieran ya envuelto.

Mientras sus dos amigos estaban recargados en la pared viendo las interacciones de su amigo con el joyero. Sin nada que hacer solo esperaban a su amigo.

Después de haber salido de la tienda, Draco se despidió de sus dos con la promesa de enviarles una lechuza, entonces se apareció directamente en su casa, al entrar vio a sus padres en la sala tomando té, pensó en contarles de su pequeña interacción con su pequeña hermanita en el Callejón Diagon. Al ver la expresión de su hijo entre divertida y preocupada pensaron en esperar a ver si les decía algo, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho por que empezó a relatarles lo sucedido como sus preocupación que no tardaron en ser de ellos también.

"Esperemos, no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella se acerque a nosotros, lo único que nos queda es esperar la hora en la que vendrá a cenar con nosotros, si es que viene" dijo Lucius.

"Pero si ella le dijo a Draco que vendría ella vendrá" dijo Narcissa.

Así pasaron los tres Malfoy hablando sobre su futuro como una familia unida nada que ver con la apariencia fría que suelen tener cuando están en compañía de otros magos. Estando en ese ambiente tan tranquilo fue cuando apareció un de sus elfos domésticos.

"Maestros afuera esta un mago con una chica en brazos, dijo que desea verlos y trae a Hermione" dijo el elfo. Los presentes sintieron una grata sorpresa al saber quién había venido, pero escuchar que trae un acompañante masculino no era agrado de Lucius ni tan poco de Draco.

"Te dijeron el nombre del mago que la acompaña" pregunto Lucius.

"Dijo que se llamaba Charlie Weasley mi señor" contesto el elfo. Aún que no le hacía mucha gracia tener a un Weasley en su Mansión tenía que dejarlo pasar.

"Dijiste que la traía en brazos. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Narcissa.

"Parecía algo aturdida, mi señora" contesto el elfo.

"Hacerlos pasar" ordeno Lucius, tras una inclinación como respuesta, el elfo desapareció.

Todo ese tiempo Draco había estado callado y pudo darse cuenta, su hermana ya había pasado a visitar a las Comadrejas y suponía que no salió muy bien. Sentado cerca de la chimenea espero tranquilamente, sus padres parecían nerviosos y era de esperar después de todo lo ocurrido.

Unos minutos después entro el Weasley con su hermana en brazos, al verla no pudo dejar de sentir las bilis subir, le habían hecho algo por la forma en que la traía y por la expresión de sus rostro denomino que se encontraba en shock. Observo a sus padres adelantarse lentamente tendiendo los brazos para poder tomarla su madre lo seguía de cerca , al abrazarla ella no dijo ni una palabra parecía fuera de sí, su padre la llevo al sofá más cercano y con mucho cuidado la dejo allí con su madre, dándole consuelo. Lucius volteó para hacer frente al mago que trajo a su hija, pero antes de poder interrogarlo su hijo se adelantó.

"Supongo que ya están enterados de la verdad" preguntó Draco un poco molesto.

"Si nos contó todo lo que sabe, incluso le mostro una carta a Harry. La mayoría lo tomamos bien, menos mis dos hermanos menores junto con mi madre, realmente me sorprendió el trato que le dieron, pero después de ver sus reacciones pensé que lo mejor era sacarla de allí, Harry me dijo que la trajera con ustedes" contesto Charlie con deje de tristeza.

Las reacciones en Lucius y Draco eran parecidas ambos mostraban dureza ante sus palabras, aún que con un poco de tristeza sabiendo el cariño que les tenia.

"Hiciste bien Weasley en traerla, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella" dijo Lucius.

"Estamos en deuda contigo, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ti, no dudes en decirnos" dijo Narcissa desde su posición junto a Hermione.

"Solo me basta con tener su permiso para visitarla, mis hermanos y yo le tenemos aprecio, desde que la conocimos" dijo Charlie.

"Puedes contar con ello, además a ella le gustara tenerlos cerca, aún que no pudo permitir la entrada delos menores Weasley y tu madre" dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca en la mención de los culpables del estado de su hija.

"Me parece bien señor Malfoy, además tampoco me gustaría tenerlos cerca de ella y si puedo evitarlo lo haré" contestó el pelirrojo. Sin más Charlie se despidió de los Malfoy dándole a Hermione una última mirada, se marchó de aquella señorial Mansión.

"Eso fue raro, un Weasley bien recibido en nuestro hogar, nunca imagine verlo" comentó Draco.

"Ni yo hijo" dijo Lucius dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Narcissa al escucharlos no pudo dejar de reírse por sus ocurrencias.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Intentare subir otro lo mas rápido que pueda para compensar el haber tardado.**


End file.
